With the public becoming fully aware of the dangers of smoking cigarettes, new industries have spawned to help smokers quit, e.g. e-cigarettes, over the counter nicotine flavored chewing gum, doctor prescribed medication, and self-help programs. Regardless, people are likely to smoke cigarettes and are likely to smoke cigarettes for the foreseeable future. People are likely to continue to smoke and people are likely to continue to try and quit. Simply put, people that smoke like tobacco and enjoy tobacco but understand the hazards and, as such, are usually trying to quit or cutback. As such, people that don't rely on themselves to quit or the aforementioned examples, typically will try to cutback their smoking by limiting the number of cigarettes they smoke per day. What this typically involves is a smoker will light a cigarette, smoke a portion of it, and then put it out and either throw it away or save it for later. The problem with this is that the smoker in the former case wastes tobacco and in the latter case has to carry around snuffed out cigarette that for most is not desirable.
There is a need for cigarette accessory that a smoker can easily carry and make better use of unfinished cigarettes. More specifically, if the smoker were provided with an apparatus that could cleanly preserve unfinished cigarettes without damaging the cigarette and could cleanly discard tobacco refuse from the cigarette, the smoker could be better served by helping the smoker reduce the amount he or she smokes and by saving money.